


A Little Fun Couldn't Hurt... Right? -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Spicy, terushima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: It's best you just read it... alone😉
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Little Fun Couldn't Hurt... Right? -| Female Reader |-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever imagine. I was imagining something and it was kinda spicyyy. I wasn’t even trying to think about it, it kinda just happened. I’m never even thinking about Terushima so idk why this popped into my head but I like it a lot so you’re welcome in advance.

_You live with your boyfriend Terushima and he decided to invite his family over to the house for dinner. As a little entertainment for the both of you he decided to make you wear vibrating underwear and he’d be controlling them all night. He wanted to punish you for not giving him any the past week. He sticks the remote in his pocket and watches you walk to the door in a tight shirt and a short skirt. Smirking he turns it on making you stop in your tracks. “Already thirsty for me huh?” “Just open the door (y/n).” You open the door and greet his family with hugs. When you reach out to hug his mom he turns the vibrations all the way up making you flinch. “Are you ok hun?” His mom asks. You say you’re fine giving her a hug and closing the door giving Terushima a devil-like glare. While he greets his family you go to the kitchen to get everything set up for dinner. “(Y/n) let me help you” he says before you shut him up with a quick no and a smile. You don’t want to bring any more attention to yourself. The vibrations are on about halfway so you happen to stumble with a few things when trying to get out plates. You give everyone their plates and explain that you’ll be going to the bathroom for a moment. They nod and Terushima decides to get up and check on you after a few minutes. He finds you in the bathroom slightly moaning at how good he’s making you feel. You look up startled as he walks closer to you picking your chin up with one finger to look directly in his eyes. “You’ve been a bad girl (y/n), running away like that.” You look down and blush, his buldge now catching your eye. He sees you go wide eyed and starts unbuckling his pants. You look up and see that crazy look in his eyes making your breath hitch. “Suck it.” You start to stutter and he tilts his head shutting you up. You do as he says and he bends down groaning in your ear. You feel butterflies in your stomach as his groans now turn into low growls. He grabs your hair and helps you bob faster. Right as he’s about to finish he pulls out and kisses you leaving the both of you out of breath. He gets on his knees looking up at you basically asking if it was ok. You nod and he spreads your legs ducking his head under your skirt. You bite your lip fighting a moan knowing his family is in just the other room. He goes at it as if he was starving and you can’t help but release all in his mouth. He kisses you leaving saliva trailing between your mouths. He gets up making you suck it one more time and he makes you swallow it. “Mmm fuck, I’m not done with you yet (y/n).” You gulp hard as he reaches down taking your underwear and putting it in his pocket. “You won’t be needing that.” He says with a smirk leaving you flustered. He gets up and walks back to the table signaling you to follow. You reluctantly get up and have your seat at the table. “Are you guys ok, we were starting to get worried” his mom says. Terushima looks at you leaving you to find an excuse. “Umm, I-I’m okay, I was just umm- feeling lightheaded so Yuji helped me out.” He sits back in his chair high and proud giving you a wink. You scoff and roll your eyes ready to eat. After you all finish eating and talking his parents finally say their goodbyes. You walk them to the door and gently close it behind them as they leave. Once the door is closed you turn around and lean back on it watching Terushima stare you down. You see the hunger in his eyes as he slowly walks towards you pinning you to the door. He leans in and whispers “You ready for round two?” Your face turns deep red and he takes that as a yes picking you up and bringing you to the bedroom. He throws you on the bed pinning you down and kissing your neck. You moan lightly as he starts undressing you. He admires your body and starts leaving hickeys all over. You’re a flustered mess running your hands through his hair and shutting your eyes. “Look at me.” He says in a deep almost growling voice. You listen and he kisses you. All of a sudden he gets up and raises an eyebrow. “Please yourself.” “Yuji what? I- I” “Did you not hear me?” You look down and obey him turning yourself into a moaning mess. Right as you’re about to release he moves your hands and starts to eat you himself. “Ah~ Yuji, I- I can’t take it. I’m gonna~” You come all in his mouth but he doesn’t stop causing you to squirm. “Pl- please I can’t take it anymore.” All you get in response are his groans. You’re about to come again and he stops and takes off his shirt, never moving his eyes from your body. He gets on top of you and kisses you. Moaning into each other’s mouths the kiss grows more passionate. He then flips you over so that you’re straddling him. He lines up to your hole and thrusts inside without warning causing you to yell out. He starts out fast and keeps going faster and faster. He doesn’t try to hide his moans as both of you are fighting for volume. “Oh (y/n) fuck fuck fuck. Let me come in you.” You can’t answer so all you give him is a slight nod. After a few more thrusts he comes but doesn’t stop. “Ah~ YUJI!” He ignores you and keeps going at the same pace basically growling with each thrust. You release all over him but he still doesn’t stop. You feel your legs give out and go numb as he comes in you again. Picking you up and flipping you over he starts to eat you again causing you to be on the verge of tears. “Yuji~ it’s so good, don’t stop.” You come in his mouth and he kisses you making you swallow all of it. He picks you up so that he’s standing and you’re clutching to him as he enters you again causing you to gasp. He goes faster than before which seemed impossible and he comes twice in a row both of you coming simultaneously the last time. He sets you on the bed and cleans you up with his tongue. You’re both in each other’s arm breathing heavily. “Now you know what happens when you don’t give me my fix. Although, now I might like that.” You fall asleep in each other’s arms and bathe together in the morning when you wake up. After that he kisses you sweetly and makes you breakfast knowing you can barely walk._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah this was my first imagine. I reallyyy hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
